1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scooter and relates particularly to a scooter can be folded and unfolded with ease to carry and stow conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional foldable scooter 1 includes a fork 11, a handlebar rod 12, a main rod 13, a lifting device 14, and a shift rod set 15. The lifting device 14 has a fixing set 141, a first locking set 142, and a second locking set 143. The fixing set 141 includes an inner bushing 1411 placed in the fixing set 141 and also includes a first fixing part 1412 and a second fixing part 1413 disposed on opposite sides thereof. Further, the first locking set 142 has a rotational handle 1421 with a screwing portion extending through the first fixing part 1412 and a first nut 1422 engaging the rotational handle 1421. Thus, the fixing set 141 can be fixed to the fork 11. The second locking set 143 has a male screw 1432 penetrating through the second fixing part 1413 and a female screw 1431 fixing to the male screw 1432, thereby connecting the second fixing part 1413 with the shift rod set 15 and allowing the shift rod set 15 to go up and down by the movement of the fixing set 141 of the lifting device 14 along the fork 11. Therefore, the foldable scooter 1 can be folded or unfolded.
However, the conventional foldable scooter 1 still has problems. First, although the lifting device 14 can move upwards and downwards by the fixing set 141 and the inner bushing 1411 located inside the fixing set 141, the fixing set 141 still cannot be fixed to the inner bushing 1411. This situation causes the inner bushing 1411 to separate from the fixing set 141 easily during the riding. Accordingly, the inner bushing 1411 cannot perform well and cannot assist the fixing set 141 in connecting to the fork 11 stably, and the lifting device 14 can not lift along the fork 11 because of the unstable connection between the fixing set 141 and the fork 11. Thus, the folding and unfolding effect of the foldable scooter 1 is affected.
Second, without a positioning device set between the lifting device 14 and the shift rod set 15, the user is unable to know whether the foldable scooter 1 completes the unfolding or folding actions while spreading or collecting the foldable scooter 1. Thus, the using convenience of the foldable scooter 1 is reduced.
Third, the lifting device 14 is fixed to the fork 11 by the rotational handle 1421 with the screwing portion of the first locking set 142. However, the screwing portion of the rotational handle 1421 may loosen from the first nut 1422 if the rotational handle 1421 is carelessly hit by hands of the user or other external force. Therefore, the fixing set 141 cannot be fastened on the fork 11 stably. This causes the lifting device 14 to become loose and drop and affects the folding or unfolding effect of the foldable scooter 1. Hence, the conventional foldable scooter 1 needs to be improved.